


Necklace, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-21
Updated: 2001-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A tragedy with a twist at the end.





	Necklace, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

Title: The Necklace  
Author: Becca  
category:Josh/Donna  
Date: July 18th, 2001  
Disclaimer: You all know the truth, I'm a penniless,  
obsessed fan and nothing more.  
rating: pg  
Spoilers: A tragedy with a twist at the end.  
Feedback. No thanks!  
Post me anywhere! No permission required!  
Author's note: My first fic ever!

Josh didn't recognize anything around him. Probably  
because there was nothing around him as far as he  
could see. Just a gray mist-like thing that covered  
everything. Suddenly, the memories flooded back to  
him. Where was Donna? Was he dead?

  
_"I'm coming!"_  
Donna Moss took one last peek in the mirror before she  
opened the door. She looked great. The door opened to  
her boss and friend, Josh Lyman.  
"Donnatella, you look amazing!"  
"As do you Joshua. Are we ready to go?"  
"Not quite yet. First you have to open this, a token  
of appreciation of your fine work." Josh produced a  
velvet box and gave it to Donna.  
"Josh you shouldn't have!" She opened the box to  
reveal a silver chain necklace. She turned around and  
let Josh put it on for her.

  


Donna sat in the dark hospital room. The beeping of  
the machines sent a chill up the back of her neck. It  
reminded her too much of the last time she waited in a  
room like this one. Even though that time had a happy  
ending, those hours of waiting for Josh to wake up  
were the worst hours of her life. Nurses came in and  
out of the room regularly. They did their job,  
fluttering around Josh, poking him, reading the  
machines, writing stuff down on the clipboards they  
carried with them everywhere. They never even glanced  
at the woman holding the patient's hand. She looked at  
Josh's face. He looked calm. If only she could calm  
her nerves a little. "Hold on Josh." She whispered.

  
_The rain poured down. Donna shifted in a feeble_  
attempt to make herself more comfortable in the red  
dress that she was wearing. Dresses are not meant for  
long car rides.  
"Josh, I don't think that we were supposed to turn  
there."  
"Donna, calm down, I know where I'm going."  
"Josh if it wasn't for me you'd never know where you  
were going!"  
Josh had to chuckle at that one. She was right, he  
needed her more that she realized. He was hoping to  
maybe to show his appreciation by bringing her with  
him to the benefit tonight. There would be lots of  
famous people there, and he knew that Star-Struck  
Donna would want to meet them all.

Donna sat, stroking Josh's hand and arm.  
She fingered the necklace around her neck. Slowly, she  
took it of and gave re-attached it around Josh's neck.  
"Donna?" His voice was weak, but slowly Josh was able  
to open his eyes.  
Donna put her hand to his cheek. "I'm here, Josh."'  
"Donna,.."  
"Josh, you are going to be alright."  
"Donna" Josh's eye's closed again as he drifted back  
into a peaceful sleep.

  
_"Okay Josh, just admit it. We are lost."_  
"We are not lost, Donna."  
"Fine. Be that way. Miss the benefit. I don't care!"  
"Donna, I said..."  
Suddenly, a car crossed the yellow line into the wrong  
lane, and came head-on towards Josh and Donna's car.  
Josh swerved, but in the rain the wheels sled and the  
car headed directly into a large oak to the side of  
the car.  
"Donna!" Josh screamed. He tried to shield her from  
the impact, but he wasn't fast enough. The tree  
crushed the passenger side of the car, Donna included. 

"No, Donna" Josh cried. He tried to get over to her,  
but there was too much wreckage in his way. Suddenly,  
he heard a horn and the screeching of breaks as an SUV  
sled into Josh's side of the car, causing Josh to lose  
consciousness.

He was alright. He was awake. Josh was going to be  
okay. Now Donna could rest. Her work was finished  
here. She would always love Josh, and she was sad that  
she never got the chance to tell him.

  
_"Okay Josh, just admit it. We are lost."_  
"We are not lost, Donna."  
"Fine. Be that way. Miss the benefit. I don't care!"  
"Donna, I said..."  
Suddenly, a car crossed the yellow line into the wrong  
lane, and came head-on towards Josh and Donna's car.  
Josh swerved, but in the rain the wheels sled and the  
car headed directly into a large oak to the side of  
the car.  
"Donna!" Josh screamed. He tried to shield her from  
the impact, but he wasn't fast enough. The tree  
crushed the passenger side of the car, Donna included. 

"No, Donna" Josh cried. He tried to get over to her,  
but there was too much wreckage in his way. Suddenly,  
he heard a horn and the screeching of breaks as an SUV  
sled into Josh's side of the car, causing Josh to lose  
consciousness.

Josh drifted in and out of sleep for the next few  
days. It seemed that he woke up to a different face  
every time- Sam, the POTUS, CJ and Toby, Doctors,  
nurses, and his mother- but the face that he really  
longed fore never showed. He always asked for Donna,  
but his requests were met with sad looks and the  
change of subject. This of course both confused and  
upset Josh. Donna was there when he first woke up, and  
he knew that Donna would never voluntary leave him.  
When CJ was visiting Josh couldn't stand it anymore.  
"CJ, where is Donna?" CJ's head immediately dropped to  
the floor.  
"Josh, look, they gave you a blue robe this time.  
Good, green really wasn't your colour anyway..."  
"C.J, no. Don't do this again. Something is up and I  
want to know what it is. Donna was here when I first  
woke up, and I haven't seen her since. Where is she  
and what is going on?" CJ looked puzzled and sad.  
"Josh, we weren't supposed to tell you because the  
doctors didn't think that you were ready to handle the  
news. Donna was killed instantly by the impact during  
the car accident. You didn't see Donna here. She never  
was here." Josh's hand went up to finger the chain  
around his neck.

Josh walked through the grass, weaving back and forth  
between tombstones. He walked the path that he had  
walked countless times over the past year. Like  
always, he clutched a large and colourful bouquet of  
flowers between his fingers. When he reached the  
stone, he kneeled down.  
"Donna. I know that you were there. Were you watching  
over me? Were you trying to protect me?" Tears flooded  
from his eyes. A soft wind cascaded over the grounds.  
"Thank you, Donna. Thank you."

  


End file.
